Gemman Civil War
The Gemman Civil War '''also referred to the '''Gemman Succession Crisis, took place throughout the Second Gemman Imperium, over who would succeed Imperator Sertor I. Prelude In 16 AGA Imperator Sertor I, declared the practice of slavery legal. Slavers from within the imperium traveled to Ceyxuemia III, there they pillaged local villages and took millions of the natives with them. This sudden rise in slavery also caused a significant abolitionist movement to rise within the empire. Abolitionist revolts sprung up across Gemman space. Other empires took notice and began to cut ties with the Second Gemman Imperium, most notably the United Empire of Jynuan Stars, Supreme Commander Leonis stated that "For a sentient race to enslave another, is the nature of the primitives we have risen above."Fearing his own safety the Imperator abandoned Ozkox Prime and attempted to flee to Nyzaaca-Cere, however he was killed when a civilian in Founder's City shot him in the back of the head. Succession Crisis Following the Imperator's escape, there was much debate amongst the Royal court over who would succeed to the throne, as Sertor had two illegitimate children. Sertor's half-brother Decimus Fadius was the only surviving legitimate heir to the throne, and as such was coronated 2 months later taking on the title Sertor II. Outraged, Sertor I's daughter Procula Fadius declared her Half-Uncle's claim to the throne illegitimate and declared herself Empress Procula I of the Great Gemman Empire. The populace of Ozkox Prime supported Procula's claim and officially seceded from the Imperium. The First Royal Fleet was deployed to the Ozkox System, where it was promptly destroyed by the system's defense network, sparking the Gemman Civil War. The Civil War Raid on the Arbatraeus System The Arbatraeus System an Imperium Research outpost, that was responsible for creating some of the most important designs in Gemman History. This system was the first target for Procula and her rebels, who thought that capturing the system would lead to insight on any Imperium projects. The Empress' Hammer, the new attack fleet, was able to capture the system with very little resistance. Upon receiving the data from the station they found that the Gemmans were going to lead an attack on one of the rebel colonies in the Ebliuq system. All naval units were diverted to the Ebliuq System Battle of Ebliuq The First Royal fleet, detached to the command of Maio Herennius, moved from Brigantium to the rebellious Ebliuq Prime. The First fleet halted the advance of a small rebel task force at Hocry and secured some of the outer systems. Herennius split her fleet in half in order to create a two pronged attack. This strategy managed to push the system's defense fleet from Ebliuq Prime, despite losing their only means of defense the resistance on Ebliuq Prime held firm for a month long siege. The Empress' Hammer under the command of Admiral Volessus Laetorius joined forces with Admiral Tiberius Curius' First Imperial Fleet at Izval to eliminate the forces of Herennius' First Royal Fleet, who at the time had been bombarding Ebliuq for over a month. The Battle of Ebliuq was a protracted and bloody engagement that left millions including Herennius dead. Despite the Rebel's eventual victory, the planet of Ebliuq Prime was left with permanent scars. Following the battle Imperator Sertor II placed Admiral Marcus Fuficius in charge of the Royal navy. Missile Strike on Ozkox Prime In order to prepare for a future strike on Ozkox Prime Battle of Busim . __FORCETOC__